Imperium Vol 1 Prelude
| Series = Imperium | Volume = 1 | Issue = Prelude | Date = | Previous = — | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation The VALIANT NEXT initiative is introducing its latest milestone ongoing series on February 4th in IMPERIUM #1 by New York Times best-selling writer Joshua Dysart (HARBINGER) and superstar artist Doug Braithwaite (ARMOR HUNTERS), and now Valiant is giving fans a chance to discover the next essential series of 2015 with the IMPERIUM: PRELUDE – an exclusive, never-before-seen prologue sequence by the ongoing creative team of Dysart & Braithwaite that will make its print debut in Valiant’s February titles! Bridging the gap between Valiant’s hit series HARBINGER and Toyo Harada’s rise in IMPERIUM #1, the spiritual successor to HARBINGER starts here with a fresh start for new readers in the IMPERIUM: PRELUDE! A psychic dictator, an inhuman robot, a mad scientist, a murderous alien, and a super-powered terrorist are about to try and take over the world…and you’re going to be rooting for them every step of the way. Fully detachable and printed on high-grade cover stock, this exclusive prelude to one of the year’s most highly anticipated new series will come bound into the following February titles from Valiant Entertainment – each of which will be clearly labeled with an IMPERIUM: PRELUDE cover banner: * – on sale February 4th * – on sale February 11th * (of 5) – on sale February 11th * – on sale February 18th * – on sale February 18th * – on sale February 25th “IMPERIUM is unlike every other book Valiant has ever published before, and this exclusive prelude story is a great chance to find out why,” said Valiant CEO & Chief Creative Officer Dinesh Shamdasani. “Joshua and Doug are doing phenomenal work, and, together, they are about to unleash a politically charged series with global stakes and what are sure to be some of the most compelling characters anywhere in comics today.” Look for the '''IMPERIUM: PRELUDE' in each of Valiant’s February titles – except the prestige format releases DIVINITY #1 (of 4) and THE VALIANT #3 (of 4)!Valiant Announces “IMPERIUM: PRELUDE” by Joshua Dysart & Doug Braithwaite – An Exclusive Original Story Available in Valiant’s February Titles! (January 12, 2015 by ''The Valiant Voice) Imperium: Prelude Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Governments Other Characters: * * * * Locations: * ** *** * ** * * Russia Items: * ** Vehicles: * Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: * Editors: * Editor-in-Chief: }} Synopsis Notes * Despite the solicitation it seems that this prelude was only added to instead of any of the other regular publication in February, 2015. * The prelude consists of a cover, a four-page short story, a double-spread Imperium teaser ("If you want peace...prepare for war"), and a one-page Imperium teaser showing the variant covers that feature LV-99, Gravedog (Valiant Entertainment), Broken Angel, and Mech Major aka "Sunlight On Snow." * It can be detached and bagged individually but it does not have an indicia. * The actual cover has a green background instead of pink. * Fun fact: The textless pages were also shown in the very first announcement for the ''Unity'' series back in August, 2013,KINDT and BRAITHWAITE Launch UNITY #1 – A New Ongoing Series Coming from VALIANT in November! (August 5, 2013 by The Valiant Voice) but none of the pages were actually used and published in ( ). Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:Imperium Vol 1 Prelude.jpg Promotional Art Preview (Textless) IMPERIUM PRELUDE 001-TL.jpg IMPERIUM PRELUDE 002-TL.jpg IMPERIUM PRELUDE 003-TL.jpg IMPERIUM PRELUDE 004-TL.jpg Preview (Final) IMPERIUM PRELUDE 001.jpg IMPERIUM PRELUDE 002.jpg IMPERIUM PRELUDE 003.jpg IMPERIUM PRELUDE 004.jpg Related References External links